Alliance
by flammeche
Summary: OS LMNB : Unir les Malfoy au Black, Cygnus Black en rêvait depuis toujours.Mais le rêve du père réponditil aux attentes de la filles ? OS sur le premier baiser de Lucius et Narcissa


**Alliance **

Le regard plongé au fond de son verre, Narcissa contemplait le liquide émeraude comme si elle pouvait y lire son avenir. Mais était-ce nécessaire ? Elle venait de passer la soirée en compagnie de personnes persuadées de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Ses parents et ceux de son « fiancé » avaient fini de régler les détails de leur alliance au cour du dîner. Leurs enfants, assis côte à côte, n'avaient pourtant pas montré le moindre intérêt l'un pour l'autre. La seule attention qu'avait eu Lucius à son égard fut un regard trop appuyé sur son décolleté alors qu'il se penchait pour lui baiser la main.

Face à elle, sa future belle-mère n'avait cessé de l'observer, traquant le moindre défaut qu'elle pourrait ensuite reprocher à sa bru. Sa mère également ne la quittait pas des yeux, effrayée à l'idée que sa fille commette un impaire.

Avait-elle jamais désobéi aux ordres de ses parents ? Elle avait cessé de voir Willis Moffay lorsque son père avait découvert qu'elle fréquentait un élève de Poufsouffle. Toute de sang pur que fut la famille de ce garçon, ce n'était pas assez. Ce serait un Serpentard ou rien, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Décidée à satisfaire aux exigences des siens, elle avait fini par enfermer son cœur dans une gangue de glace.

Par la suite elle avait choisi ses petits amis exclusivement parmi les élèves de Serpentard, selon des critères drastiques ; leur physique importait peu, seul le pedigree comptait, ainsi que le bénéfice potentiel : Bill Hevard, et les places de concerts offertes par son père, Edouard Crabbe et sa maison sur la Riviera n'étaient qu'une partie de ses victimes.

Telle une mante religieuse, elle se débarrassait d'eux une fois obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Aucun n'avait jamais pu se vanter d'avoir conquis son bien le plus précieux et à présent, il était monnayé à prix d'or par Abraxas Malfoy pour son cher fils Lucius.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre : elle entrait à Poudlard, lui était en sixième année. Comme beaucoup de jeunes filles, elle s'en était entichée, mais comprit bien vite qu'en étant de cinq ans sa cadette, elle n'obtiendrait jamais un regard.

Préfet en chef, il œuvrait déjà pour asseoir ses ambitions, tyrannisant jusqu'aux élèves de sa propre maison. Il s'attachait à se créer des connexions auprès des héritiers des sorciers les plus influents, dans l'espoir de sauver l'entreprise familiale. De mauvais investissements avaient endetté la _Malfoy Faeries_, entreprise d'objets de défense magique « grand luxe ». La rumeur voulait qu'elle dissimulât des activités illicites, ce qui ne fut jamais prouvé.

Sept années avaient passées depuis que Lucius avait obtenu ses ASPIC. Les affaires avaient repris, profitant du climat d'insécurité suscité par un mage noir dont personne n'osait plus prononcer le nom. Cependant, la _Faeries_ n'était qu'en sursis : la Gringott's réclamait le remboursement de ses créances, obligeant les Malfoy à s'unir à une famille à leurs yeux moins honorable, mais très fortunée.

Cygnus Black, avait toujours rêvé d'un fauteuil d'administrateur dans l'entreprise Malfoy. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'en prendre le contrôle, mais fut toujours tenu en échec par l'habileté de son président.

Aujourd'hui, Abraxas n'avait plus le choix. Acculé, incapable d'honorer ses dettes, il était obligé d'accepter l'offre de Cygnus : En échange d'une place de choix au sein du comité directeur pour les Black, Lucius devra épouser Narcissa et la Faeries recevrai 1000 gallions.

En apprenant les projets de son père, elle n'avait pas cillé. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Refuser et s'enfuir, s'exposant à une vie de misère ou accepter son sort, vivre dans l'ombre d'un homme qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute jamais, lui donner de nombreux héritiers mais se vautrer dans l'opulence, armée de toute la puissance du nom des Malfoy ?

Ils avaient à présent pris place au salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'ambiance glaciale. Narcissa, installée sur une méridienne, resserra son étole autour de ses épaules. Près de la porte-fenêtre, Lucius la fixait de son regard gris acier. Elle connaissait l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les garçons et savait en user. Mais ce n'était plus un adolescent qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Le Lucius grand et mince dont elle avait gardé l'image avait laissé place à un homme très attirant. Il était plus massif et les traits fins de l'adolescence étaient remplacés par un visage viril, dont les yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Mais rien en lui n'inspirait la confiance. Sa longue chevelure rivalisait de blondeur avec la sienne et si leurs peaux étaient tout aussi blanches, la sienne ne lui donnait pas l'air fragile et délicat qu'elle conférait à Narcissa, mais une allure spectrale inquiétante, renforcée par le noir de sa tenue de soirée, agrémentée d'une unique touche de couleur, un foulard de soie vert, témoignant sa fierté d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard.

A son corps défendant, elle devait admettre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Elle reposa son verre d'une main qu'elle aurait voulu moins tremblante, avant de lisser nerveusement les plis de sa longue robe de velours noir.

Tandis que Druella Black faisait admirer à une Keilha Malfoy supérieure, sa collection de baguettes magiques, les deux patriarches continuaient à négocier fermement les termes de leur alliance près de l'âtre.

- « Le dernier transfert sera effectué après le retour des enfants de leur voyage de Noce » conclu Cygnus Black tendant une main décidée à Abraxas pour celer leur accord avant de l'inviter à le suivre :

- « j'ai d'excellents cigares dans mon bureau. »

A peine étaient-ils sortis que ce fut au tour de sa mère de s'éclipser en compagnie de Keilha sous un prétexte ridicule.

La manœuvre grossière ne trompa personne, mais le but était atteint : les fiancés étaient maintenant seuls.

Un silence lourd plana sur la pièce. Lucius fini par le briser :

- « Si l'on m'avait laissé le choix, j'aurai préféré Bellatrix… Quel tempérament ! » commenta-t-il, un soupçon d'admiration dans la voix.

Elle le défia du regard et lui lança :

- « Dommage qu'elle se marie la semaine prochaine avec Rodolphus Lestrange. »

- « Et surtout qu'il soit l'un de mes meilleurs amis… » ajouta lucius, plein de sous-entendus, avant de reprendre sur un ton neutre : « Mais vous devez être heureuse que j'aie accepté la proposition de votre père ? »

- « Je ne suis en rien responsable de ses choix. Et s'il est difficile pour vous d'accepter notre union, sachez que je ne suis guère plus enchantée… » rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

- « J'aurai eu beaucoup moins de réticences, si ces dernières années la famille Black n'avait pas cumulé les raisons de faire honte à leur sang… »

- « Notre famille est très ancienne et n'a rien à envier à la votre… »

- « Votre sœur n'a-t-elle pas épousé un moldu ? »

Il prononça le dernier mot avec un mépris évident.

- « Andromedia ne fait plus partie de notre famille. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… » se défendit Narcissa, qui attachait malgré tout une grande importance à la réputation de sa famille.

- « Et votre cousin Sirius qui a été accepté à Gryffondor ! Quelle mortification cela a du être pour ses parents… »

- « Votre frère est bien un cracmol que je sache ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer cette remarque acide, lasse de se défendre contre les attaques de Lucius.

Il combla en quelques enjambées, la distance qui les séparait et se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs visages se touchaient presque.

- « D'une part c'était un demi-frère, la première épouse de mon père ayant omis de lui préciser que cette tare était fréquente dans sa famille… D'autre part, un cracmol vaudra toujours mieux qu'un Gryffondor. Sachez que lui et sa mère sont morts à présent. N'en parlez jamais plus ou il vous en cuira… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il s'installa près d'elle, plaquant un sourire froid sur ses lèvres minces.

Narcissa se raidit : la proximité de cet homme l'effrayait. Ne venait-il pas ouvertement de la menacer ?

- « Finalement, vous êtes plus jolie que dans mon souvenir… »

Il passa sa main glacée sur sa joue. Narcissa ne pu réprimer un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux, d'habitude impénétrables, lancèrent un éclair de colère devant cet affront.  
Il la saisit alors par les épaules et plaqua vigoureusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ce baiser. La bouche dure de Lucius ne faisait preuve d'aucune délicatesse, elle ne faisait qu'imposer son autorité. Il tenta de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de sa fiancée qui résistait. Ne se laissant pas décourager par ses réticences, il l'attira plus près, la plaquant fermement. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et la maitrisa sans difficulté. Il la saisit alors fermement par les poignets et les maintint dans son dos tandis qu'il redoublait d'ardeur. Elle comprit alors que lutter ne servirait à rien et capitula.

De la lutte, elle savait ne pouvoir retirer que douleur. Résignée, elle le laissa donc faire.

Le baiser de Lucius se fit alors sensuel. Sa langue commença à bouger lentement dans sa bouche, invitant la sienne à l'imiter. Le cœur de Narcissa manqua un battement. Bien qu'elle ne souhaita pas répondre à ce baiser, elle se surprit à se joindre à ce délicieux ballet. Malgré elle, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse de Lucius. Elle sentait ses muscles rouler sous sa chemise, la chaleur de son corps sous la douceur de la soie, songeant que sa peau devait être plus douce encore. Jamais de pareilles pensées ne lui étaient encore venues...

Lucius quitta ses lèvres, lui laissant une impression d'abandon. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux se consacrer de sa langue et de ses dents au lobe de son oreille, provoquant chez elle des sensations proches de l'extase. Sa tête bascula en arrière, lui offrant ainsi son cou gracile. Lentement, il en suivit la courbe de ses lèvres jusqu'à son épaule nue. Silencieusement, elle l'invita à plus d'audace, dirigeant le visage de son amant vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration devenue haletante.

Il commença à caresser doucement ses seins, frôlant leurs pointes dressées à travers le velours de sa robe, parsemant de dizaines de baisers le chemin qui menait au deux globes parfaits dont le décolleté laissait entrevoir la naissance. Elle ne pu réprimer un long gémissement de plaisir. L'effet fut immédiat, Lucius s'enhardit et s'empara d'un sein gonflé par le désir. Incontestablement vaincue, elle se cabra pour mieux profiter de cette caresse inconvenante.

Alors Il l'allongea à moitié sur la méridienne et passa une main sous sa jupe commençant à caresser sa jambe en remontant lentement vers sa cuisse, tandis qu'il dirigeait celle de Narcissa vers la manifestation de son désir. Elle eu a peine le temps de le frôler de ses doigts qu'un bruit venant du corridor les ramena à une réalité moins charnelle.

Précipitamment, ils se séparèrent. Lucius se redressa vivement, croisa les jambes afin de dissimuler l'évidence de son état et se saisit de son verre vide pour se donner une contenance.

De son côté Narcissa réajusta son décolleté, dont le désordre n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de leurs parents. Puis imitant Lucius, s'installa sagement sur la méridienne.

Ils offraient ainsi à leur famille l'apparence de deux jeunes gens ayant profité d'un moment de solitude pour faire tranquillement connaissance. Seule la mère de Lucius lui avait lancé un regard sans équivoque avant de replacer de ses doigts fins les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées du savant chignon de Narcissa.

Rougissante, elle baissa les yeux pour dissimuler, non pas sa honte, mais un sourire de délectation : la vie avec Lucius ne serait surement pas celle dont elle rêvait enfant, mais ce baiser laissait entrevoir des plaisirs encore insoupçonnés…


End file.
